Two Outcasts
by InfernoDragons
Summary: Hayden Haddock is the school outcast bullied and treated poorly. Alice was one of the most popular kids at school before she moved to Berk high. She notices how the other kids treat Hayden and so she tries to be his friend. But soon she finds herself an outcast just like him. Now stripped of any status at school, Alice doesn't care as she has something to keep her going. Hayden


Hayden got home from school or hell as he liked to call it. School had just started today for him. He's sure he'd been made fun off at least fifteen times and shoved into his locker a few. Let's just say Hayden wasn't even near being the most popular kid. He was forgotten, bullied, and tormented. An outcast. Hayden was especially sore from a punch Dagur a senior gave him. Dagur was nineteen yep nineteen he got held back last year which didn't surprise anyone. Hayden walked up the stairs to his room and plopped his bag on his bed. A certain black cat was sleeping on the bed and got startled by the sudden presence. "Haha sorry Toothless." Hayden apologized and the cat gave him a dirty look.

Hayden found Toothless in an alley being cornered by stray dogs. Hiccup had heard his meows and hissed then he rushed to the rescue. He fended off the dogs enough for the cat to escape. Later that week he saw the cat in the same alleyway again the cat followed him all the way home. He fed him some fish and ever since Toothless hasn't left his side. He named him Toothless due to him missing a few teeth even though he was a young cat. Toothless's tail was just a nub why it was like this was beyond Hayden's knowledge. Hayden thinks he was abused and the owner threw him onto the streets. That would explain his distrust of humans at first. Hayden's dad didn't know about the cat and Hayden had no idea how he'd react to the feline. He kept Toothless in his room. It also helped his dad was rarely home meaning he didn't have to worry about him finding Toothless.

Hayden got on his bed but made the mistake of laying on his sore side. He hissed in pain and Toothless gave a concerned meow. "I'm alright bud." He said the cat gave him a really look to him. "I can't believe I'm talking to a cat." Hayden laughed and Toothless slapped his face with his paw taking what he said as an insult. "Hey Tooth don't slap me!" Hayden said with fake hurt in his voice as it didn't really hurt. The cat gave a little meow and walked off to do what Thor knows what.

Hiccup sighed and pulled out his sketchbook. He decided to sketch Toothless laying asleep on his bed. He knew how to draw the cat from memory. He sketched and time flew by. He had just finished the shading when he heard the door to the house open. "Son I'm home!" Stoick's bellowing voice shouted. Hiccup looked around the room for Toothless.

"Toothless!" He yelled quietly and the cat came striding up to him. "You need to hide bud." With that Toothless bounded under Hayden's bed.

"Hayden come and spend some time with your dear old father!" Stoick shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Hayden sighed it's not that he didn't want to spend time with his dad because he did as he wasn't home often. But he didn't want his dad to see the bruises new and old. Some from Hayden himself, others from kids at school. He made sure his green sweaters sleeves were covering his arms before heading down the stairs. Most of the scars in his arms were caused by him from pain, sadness, and loneliness. He had no one to turn to for help, talk to, or love him. He felt neglected in this world. Unwanted. He just wanted the pain to end but he couldn't bring himself to end it for some reason. As if something was compelling him to hold on as if it was going to change he had a reason to live. When he was done the stairs he saw his dad flame red slicked down hair, flame red beard, kind green eyes that had bags under them, and a black suit. His dad was part of the house senate yes the one in Washington DC so he was gone often.

His dad enveloped him in a giant hug taking the air out of his lungs. Hayden felt his feet leave the ground and heard his dad said "Oh how much I've missed you Hayden!" "I've missed you to dad a lot." Hayden said hugging back he was happy for once.

"Want to go out tonight and watch a movie or something?" His dad asked and Hayden's eyes lit up. Finally some time with his beloved dad.

"Of course!" Hayden said and Stoick laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well we will go as soon as I get changed into something more comfortable." Stoick said gesturing to his suit.

"Okay I'll wait just got to go check on something!" Hiccup said running up the stairs. Stoick cocked an eyebrow confused but shrugged and went to his task. Hiccup went upstairs and whistled for Toothless. The cat came out of his hiding spot under the bed and made his way to Hayden. "Bud I'm going to go to see a movie with my dad you gonna be alright?" The cat meowed saying 'yes'. Hiccup smiled and patted the cat's head "You remember where I hide your cat food?" The cat meowed again. "That's my bud!" Hiccup said kissing the cat's head and closed the room's door. He walked down the stairs and saw his dad in a short sleeved white t-shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go?" Stoick asked and Hayden nodded. They walked out to the driveway and Stoick started the car. "Any specific movie you want to see?" Stoick asked as he started to pull out of the driveway.

"Frozen 2?" Hayden asked.

"Your so childish." Hayden frowned at that comment "And don't you ever change." Then Hayden smiled. Hayden watched Frozen 2 with his dad and enjoyed it.

"Oh yeah I don't know a Samantha!" Hayden said quoting the movie they just watched. Stoick laughed and they drove home. That night Hayden fell asleep happy his dad finally home and Toothless snuggled up next to him. "Night bud." Hiccup said quietly and the cat licked his hand. Soon sleepover took him.

oOo

Alice came home from her afternoon jog as her school hadn't started yet. She opened the door to her house and she felt something land in her hair. Her parrot Stormfly "Alice is home Alice home!" The parrot said repeating what she had heard before.

"Hi girl I missed you to!" Alice said laughing as her parrot flew to rest on her arm.

"Can Stormfly have cracker? I'm good girl!" Stormfly said flapping her wings.

"Yes of course!" Alice said making her way to the kitchen. Alice brought out a box of crackers from the cabinet and Stormfly went nuts flapping all over the place. "Okay girl calm down. Shake." Alice said firmly holding her hand out. Stormfly landed on the counter and put her talons into Alice's hand. Alice shaked Stormfly's hand well foot in this case. "Good girl!" Alice said giving the parrot a cracker. Alice had been trying to teach Stormfly new tricks ever since she got her two years ago.

"Got that damn right!" Stormfly said snarfing down the cracker.

"Stormfly don't say that! Where did you learn that word anyway?" Alice asked confused.

"Why you of course!" Stormfly said turning her head to the side.

"I don't cuss that damn often!" Alice yelled defending herself.

"Just did!" The bird accused landing on her shoulder. Alice groaned at her annoying bird.

"Wanna watch Netflix Stormfly?" Alice asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" The bird said flying in the direction of Alice's room. Astrid and Stormfly watched Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts. "That was a good episode!" Stormfly and Astrid nodded in agreement.

Alice heard the front door open and she sat Stormfly down on her bed. The bird swaked in protest but Alice went down the stairs excited to see her parents as they had gone to work earlier that morning like they always did. "Hi mom. Hey dad." Alice said walking over to them and giving them a big hug.

"Good sweetie how was your day?" Alice's mom Ivy asked. "Good just got back from my daily jog and watched Netflix with Stormfly."

"You love that bird don't you?" Her father Tracy asked.

"Yes of course! She is one of my best friends." Alice heard Stormfly fly onto her shoulder.

"I better be!" The bird said and her parents laughed. "Hey that wasn't funny! Stop making fun of ol Stormfly before I poop in your cereal!" Alice glared at her meaning don't even start. "Well I will!" Stormfly said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever dumb bird." Stormfly puffed up her chest at this remark.

"I'm not dumb! I learned to talk for Thor's sake!"

"Yeah you are a parrot. Parrots talk." Alice said as if it was a simple fact.

"Not all our as smart and beautiful as me!" Stormfly said flapping her wings.

"Your ego's bigger than your whole body." Alice said, smirking. Stormfly quieted down finally.

"Hey, Alive you know how your dad got that knew job?" Ivy said.

"Yeah?" Alice asked confused at why her mother suddenly brought it up.

"I told you we might have to move?"

Realization hit Alice in the face "Oh my Thor dad you got the job?!"

"Yes yes settle down." Alice gave her father a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Alice said and Stormfly got bored then flew away.

That night Alice laid in bed thinking of all the new people, places, and things she was going to encounter. Her parents had told her if her dad got the job they'd have to move. Then she remembered all her friends, school, and memories of her hometown. Alice suddenly felt upset she was going to miss her best friends Camicazi and Heather. Being head of the cheerleading squad, her family, and everything else. This was going to be something new, exciting, and different. Alice was prepared.

Alice was going to experience something knew. Meanwhile Hayden was going to feel the same darkness.


End file.
